


Króliki

by ginny358



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Absurd, Alternate Universe - Discworld, Gen, No happy end, Polski | Polish, Spoilers to - Thief of Time - I Shall Wear Midnight - The Last Hero, end of the wolrd so baisicly everybody dies, everything ends one day and you can't always do something about it, rabbit apocalypse
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny358/pseuds/ginny358
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Na Dysku pojawiają się króliki w kratę, wykreślone z oficjalnej Apokralipsy podczas synodu w zaginionym mieście Ee. To oznacza tylko jedno: kłopoty/nieuniknione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Króliki

**Author's Note:**

> Poniższe opowiadanie powstało w ramach trzeciej tury Gildii Pisarzy - małego discworldiowego* wyzwania literackiego - której tematem były _króliki_.  
>  Zbetowała **zosia11**
> 
> * Discworld.pl

Były nimi od dawna, od kiedy pamiętały – to znaczy od zawsze. Ostatecznie czas, którego nie pamiętały, i tak się nie liczył. Pełniły tę funkcję w wielu światach. Pełniły tę funkcję w wielu czasach. Widziały wiele trawiastych łąk. Widziały wiele króliczych nor. Widziały wiele upadających miast. Pamiętały o zaginionym Ee. Można je wykreślić z oficjalnej apokralipsy, ale one zawsze tam są. Obserwują. A potem odchodzą – tam, gdzie znów jest dla nich miejsce.

Czarownica obserwowała łąkę pełną królików. Króliki pełne trawy. Króliki pełne siebie. 'Dlaczego w kratę?' myślała. Coś jej to przypominało, ale... znała siebie na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że sobie nie przypomni, co dokładnie. Nigdy nie była dobra w pamiętaniu rzeczy. To chyba czyniło ją jedną z najgorszych czarownic na Dysku. Czarownice muszą pamiętać. Wróciła do obserwowania królików. 'Dziwne' pomyślała, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że trawa w tym miejscu jest jaśniejsza. Myliła się oczywiście. To nie było dziwne – trawa w tym miejscu zawsze się tak układała. Gdyby ktoś potrafił spojrzeć z odpowiednio wysoka, zauważyłby, że w łąkach i lasach, w wodach i nadrzecznych piaskach odciśnięto dwie litery. Ee. Problem w tym, że gdyby już ktoś mógł spojrzeć z odpowiednio wysokiego miejsca, by objąć całość tego znaku, niczego by nie zobaczył. Może to była magia... choć bardziej prawdopodobne, że tylko znudzony stwórca, któremu skończyły się pomysły. A może... nie.

Odkrył je kiedyś jeden z bohaterów. Nawet on sam nigdy nie był do końca pewien, jak tego dokonał. I, co istotne, nigdy więcej mu się to nie udało.

Zaginione Ee zaginęło nadzwyczaj skutecznie.

 

***

 

Tiffany nigdy specjalnie nie interesowały króliki. Zające, owszem – od tamtej sprawy z Przebiegłym nie mogła ich w jakiś sposób nie polubić. Łowiecki – jak mówili o nich Feegle – stanowiły integralną część bycia Obolałym i nawet Preston musiał nauczyć się to doceniać. Także psy pasterskie... ale nie króliki. Króliki były jej całkowicie obojętne. Zastanawiające więc, dlaczego młoda Leid zwróciła się właśnie do niej.

– I co mamy z tym zrobić? – Strażnik był wyraźnie zmęczony.  
– Powtarzam panu, królik naszego Billa jeszcze wieczorem był czarny, a dziś rano znaleźliśmy w jego klatce to. – Poirytowany obywatel ponownie podniósł wiercącego się niespokojnie królika w kratę. – Ja się pytam, co to ma być?! Co to za żartowniś zmienił Kłapka w to... to coś?!  
– Proszę nie krzyczeć, panie Silverfish. Rozumiem, że jest pan szanowanym obywatelem morporskiej społeczności, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że to nie jest sprawa dla straży.  
– Jak to nie sprawa dla straży! Jak to nie...  
– Sam pan powiedział, że królik nie został skradziony i że jest pan pewien, że to – tu strażnik wskazał na królika – wciąż jest – zajrzał do dokumentów – Kłapek, tak?  
– No... tak – odparł zdezorientowany obywatel. – Ale...  
– W takim razie nie sądzi pan chyba, że straż będzie... – przerwał. Z góry schodził komendant. Czuł, że to nie oznacza nic dobrego.  
– Co się dzieje, White? – spytał Marchewa.  
– Ktoś pomalował królika pana Silverfisha, sir.  
– Królika mojego syna – poprawił pan Silverfish – I to nie jest farba. Jak już wspominałem pańskiemu człowiekowi, jestem dostawcą farb, więc umiem rozpoznać...  
– Chodzi o tego królika? – Marchewa przyjrzał się uważnie rzeczonemu zwierzęciu. Budziło w nim pewien nieokreślony niepokój.  
– Tak, sir.  
– Sam zajmę się tą sprawą, kapralu. Przejdziemy do mojego gabinetu, panie Silverfish.  
Kiedy znikli na schodach, White odetchnął z ulgą. Musiał przyznać, że był ostatnio przewrażliwiony. 'Zdecydowanie dobrze zrobi mi kilka dni urlopu'.

– Czuję, że to... że j-jest coś niedobrego w moim gospodarstwie, nianiu Obolała – tłumaczyła dziewczyna, wyłamując sobie palce.  
Tiffany przyjrzała się jej uważnie. Leid dopiero niedawno objęła własne gospodarstwo i, choć była nadzwyczaj wręcz zapominalska, radziła sobie całkiem dobrze. Na tyle dobrze, by inne – czego można by się obawiać – nie musiały jej wyręczać. Sama też nigdy nie prosiła o pomoc. Nawet o tę, którą inne mogły jej zaoferować. 'A teraz przyszła do mnie. Co powinnam zrobić?' Babcia Weatherwax by wiedziała, ale babcia Weatherwax odeszła dawno temu. Dla najmłodszych pozostawała jedynie legendą. Króliki w kratę... całą sobą czuła, że nie powinno jej to niepokoić, ale Drugie Myśli podpowiadały, by nie lekceważyła przeczuć młodej Leid, a Pierwsze Wejrzenie dodawało: 'To nie ty się nie niepokoisz!'.  
– Czarownica powinna sama sobie radzić ze swoim gospodarstwem – orzekła, upijając łyk słodkiej herbaty i myśląc jednocześnie: 'Przekonamy się teraz, ile jesteś warta, Leid Extremity'.  
– Tak, ale... – dziewczyna zawahała się. Niania Obolała na pewno jej wysłucha, ale czy zrozumie?  
– Ale one pojawiają się nie tylko w twoim gospodarstwie. Wiem. To dzieje się także na Kredzie. Ludzie się niepokoją, jednak nic w związku z tym nie robią. Ale my powinnyśmy.  
– To po prostu króliki. One nie robią nic nadzwyczajnego. Tylko, że...  
– To aż króliki – nie dała jej dokończyć Tiffany. – Jesteśmy czarownicami, Leid. Nasz rola polega na zauważaniu takich rzeczy.  
– Więc co powinnam...  
– Skończ w tym miejscu. Czarownica nigdy nie pyta innej czarownicy, jak radzić sobie z własnym gospodarstwem. Sama musi do tego dojść.  
– Ja... – dziewczyna zawahała się. 'Nie zapominaj, że to niania Obolała pokonała Przebiegłego' skarciła się w duchu. 'Co powinnam teraz powiedzieć? Chyba...' – Pójdę je obserwować.  
Niania zdawała się być zadowolona z tej odpowiedzi. Skinęła przywalająco.  
– Wystarczy na początek.

PIP?  
PRZYBĘDĄ BEZ PONAGLANIA. CZUJĘ TO PRZEZ – METAFORYCZNIE RZECZ UJMUJĄC – SKÓRĘ – odparł spoglądając w czeluście wielkiego lustra. – WSZYSTKIE KSIĘGI SĄ ZGODNE. TYM RAZEM TO JUŻ NAPRAWDĘ KONIEC.  
PIP?  
Miodrzekł podskakiwał podniecony na żerdzi, którą Śmierć zainstalował specjalnie dla niego.  
– Co cię tak cieszy? – zdziwiła się Susan. Naprawdę wolałaby teraz być gdzie indziej. W wannie pełnej gorącej wody chociażby. Z pudełkiem czekoladek (żadnego nugatu) pod ręką i Lobsangiem tuż obok.  
– Gałki oczne. Całe oceany gałek ocznych – zaskrzeczał kruk.  
– Ja ich nie będę smażył – mruknął kwaśno Albert stojący w drzwiach, jak zwykle z nieodłączną patelnią. – Obiad, Panie – dodał.  
Śmierć zarzucił płachtę na lustro i usiadł przy biurku, gdzie Mroczny Piskacz wykonywał swój test na obecność Audytorów.  
– Przynajmniej tym razem obejdzie się bez ich obecności – stwierdziła Susan, patrząc na Śmierć sięgającego do niewielkiego kartonowego pudełka – Kolejny kot?  
TAK BY SIĘ MOGŁO ZDAWAĆ – przytaknął wyciągając z pudła niewielkiego królika w kratę. Przyjrzał mu się uważnie z wszystkich stron – ALE JEDNAK NIE.  
PIP!  
– Szczur mówi, że pojawiają się ostatnio wszędzie – przetłumaczył dla Susan kruk. – Są jak jedna z tych... plag. Tylko wolniejsze.  
– Myślałam, że je wykreślili? Podczas synodu w... jak się nazywało to miasto?  
EE. ZARAZ POTEM ZAGINĘŁO.  
– Nie chcesz chyba powiedzieć, że to była zemsta królików, dziadku? To głupie.  
TO TYLKO TWOJA LUDZKA CZĘŚĆ WYCIĄGA WNIOSKI Z FAKTÓW, SUSAN. BYĆ MOŻE BŁĘDNE.  
– Więc kiedy nastąpi to wydarzenie? – spytał cierpko Albert, stawiając patelnię na blacie biurka.  
NIEDŁUGO.  
– To niezbyt precyzyjna odpowiedź – zauważyła Susan.  
Śmierć wzruszył ramionami.  
JEDYNA PRAWDZIWA.

Tiffany przeczytała w swoim życiu wiele książek, ale nigdy nie dotarła do Księgi Apokralipsy. Niemniej była czarownicą. Króliki w kratę zaniepokoiły ją do samego jądra wiedźmowatości.

BARDZO MNIE CIESZY TWOJA OBECNOŚĆ TUTAJ, SUSAN, ALE JEDNAK NIE MOGĘ NIE ZADAĆ PYTANIA, DLACZEGO...  
– Lobsang uparł się, żebym powiedziała ci osobiście. Bierzemy ślub.  
TAK. WIEM.  
Z trudem powstrzymała się, żeby nie powiedzieć czegoś nieprzyjemnego. To był przecież dziadek. Wiedział o wszystkim, co się wydarzy – pytał, kiedy pamiętał, że tak robią ludzie. Albo nie wydarzy, zdała sobie nagle sprawę. Co będzie z takimi jak oni, po końcu świata? Dziadek czy Wojna będą istnieć nadal, ale czy ona i Lobsang...? Nie chciała teraz o tym myśleć, jednak problem z niechcianymi myślami polegał na tym, że myślały się same, niezależnie od woli myślącego.  
– Więc chcieliśmy cię zaprosić... Tylko czy to ma teraz jakikolwiek sens? To znaczy czy my potem... ?  
NIESTETY MUSZĘ Z PRZYKROŚCIĄ PRZYZNAĆ, ŻE NIE DA SIĘ TEGO STWIERDZIĆ. NA PEWNO LUDZKA CZĘŚĆ WAS UMRZE, ALE NIE JEST MNIE – ANI NIKOMU INNEMU, RZECZ JASNA – WIADOME, CO SIĘ STANIE Z TĄ DRUGĄ.  
– Więc nie wiesz. Ja... chyba wrócę teraz do domu. Skoro nie można nic zrobić... – zawahała się. Wiedziała, że dziadek nie kryje żadnego asa w rękawie. Już nie. – To naprawdę koniec.  
TAK.  
– Miodrzekł nie nacieszy się zbytnio swoją żerdzią.  
PRAWDOPODOBNIE NIE – wzruszył ramionami. Dla niego to nie miało tak naprawdę... znaczenia? – PRZYJADĘ DO WAS, ZANIM SIĘ ZACZNIE – dodał pocieszająco.  
– To... do zobaczenia, dziadku – powiedziała, już znikając.  
DO ZOBACZENIA, SUSAN.

Leid obserwowała króliki. To dziwne wrażenie, że gdzieś na obrzeżach jej pamięci kryje się jakaś myśl, a może obraz, bardzo ważna, czy też ważny, znów dało o sobie znać. Króliki zdawały się jej zupełnie nie bać. Pogłaskała najbliższego, zamyślona.  
– To prawie jak nieprzyjemne swędzenie, ale jednak nie – zwróciła się do nich. Długie uszy chciwie chwytały każde jej słowo. – Nie mogę go zignorować. Ani niania Obolała, ani matula Chrzęstna nie byłyby zadowolone.  
Westchnęła. Naprawdę lubiła wylegiwać się na łąkach, a króliki w kratę były ważne – sama niania Obolała kazała się jej nimi zająć – ale przez to zaniedbywała ludzi. Była zupełnie niezorganizowana – to źle, jeśli jest się wiedźmą, ale wiedziała, że inne nie wkroczą, dopóki nie dojdzie z jej winy do czegoś naprawdę złego. Wstała, otrzepując suknię ze źdźbeł trawy i ziół.  
– Policzmy – mówiła wciąż do królików, zmierzając w stronę swojej chatki – dwa w kratę na rodzinę – minus domy, w których nie hoduje się królików, plus jedna łąka równa rodzinie, minus łąki, na których nie odnotowano królików (dosłownie kilka) – i (po przemianie) utrzymuje się na tym samym poziomie, razy powierzchnia Dysku w cetnarach (tak, załóżmy, że zjawisko objęło cały Dysk)... to daje nam... mnóstwo, jak powiedziałyby górskie trolle.  
Spojrzała wyzywająco na ścianę lasu przed sobą, jakby ta chciała jej zarzucić, że to mało dokładny wynik. Na szczęście dla Leid nie było tam liczących sosen. Była za to postać, gnająca, co sił w nogach i wołająca:  
– Leid! Leid! Pani Lozenge zaczęła rodzić!

Zastanowił się. Czy naprawdę to nie miało dla niego znaczenia? I czy będzie miało je potem?  
JAK BARDZO LUDZKI SIĘ STAŁEM? – spytał sam siebie, a blask w jego oczach zdawał się dziwnie przygaszony.

W cieple króliczej nory, stłoczone, spały niespokojnym snem króliki. Sierść jednego zmieniła barwę. Słowo najlepiej oddające istotę tej przemiany to: kraciasty. Kolejnym byłoby: obudzony. Następnym: śpiący.  
Gdyby króliki zwracały uwagę na takie rzeczy, wiedziałyby, że to ten sam, którego dziś rano dotykała dłoń czarownicy.  
Zmiana postępowała – jak fale w wodzie, do której wrzucono niewielki kamień. W oddali rozległ się odgłos, coś jakby delikatne: dzyń, dzyń, dzyń.

Wojna przyglądał się niespodziewanemu gościowi podskubującemu sałatę z jego talerza.  
– To pewnie znowu jakiś wybryk tych twoich przyjaciół. Założę się, że maczał w tym palce Zaraza – zaczęła ostrym tonem jego żona.  
Spojrzał na nią ponuro. Nie powiedział: 'Nie ma takiej choroby jak królik w kratę' – był pewien, że by się kłóciła. Powiedział:  
– Przynieś mój miecz.  
Wstał.  
– Nie będę więcej tego jadł – dodał.  
Otworzyła usta, by rzucić jakąś kąśliwą uwagę, kiedy spojrzała w jego oczy.  
– To już – domyśliła się.  
Skinął tylko głową i wyszedł.  
– I zabierz królika! – zawołał jeszcze od strony stajni.

Leid czytała. Nie robiła tego często, więc szło jej powoli, a część słów musiała sprawdzać w słowniku pożyczonym od niani Obolałej. Księga, której poświęcała swój czas, nosiła tytuł: „Magnus liber cuniculorum”.  
Rozprostowała obolałe nogi i, odłożywszy ciężki wolumin na mały stolik, sięgnęła po imbryk z herbatą.  
– Nadal ślęczysz nad tymi królikami – stwierdziła z naganą Eve, biorąc sobie ciasteczko.  
– To ważne – odparła, nieco poirytowana tonem koleżanki.  
– No tak. W końcu, skoro niania Obolała się przejęła, to ty musisz odrabiać czarną robotę – zakpiła Eve.  
– To moje gospodarstwo, Eve Smithson!  
– Co? Cały Dysk? Sama mówiłaś, że one pojawiają się wszędzie.  
Leid z trudem powstrzymała się, żeby nie trzasnąć drugiej czarownicy leżącym akurat pod ręką tomem. Niestety, potem musiałaby się tłumaczyć z wgnieceń i krwawych plam na obwolucie.  
– Czy ja naprawdę muszę się powtarzać? To...  
– Tak, tak. „To najprawdopodobniej zaczęło się na moim terenie” – musiała przyznać, że Eve całkiem nieźle naśladuje jej głos – Moim zdaniem to nic nie znaczy.  
– Moim zdaniem to ty się nadajesz bardziej do trupy aktorskiej niż do czarownictwa – odparowała Leid ponownie otwierając księgę. – A teraz już idź. Muszę to skończyć do piątku, a nie jestem jeszcze nawet w połowie.

– Właściwie to on jest całkiem słodki. Nie rozumiem, jak coś tak delikatnego może zwiastować koniec świata – mówiła jego żona, wkładając swój rogaty hełm.  
Wojna zastanawiał się, jakim cudem, będąc walkirią, można rozczulać się nad kupką futra. I to jeszcze kupką futra wykreśloną z oficjalnej apokralipsy! Starał się nie zgrzytać zębami, słysząc brednie, jakie wygadywała jego żona. Mort* pewnie by powiedział, że to ta sama siła, która z walkirii uczyniła standardową żonę zabraniającą mężowi wszelkich przyjemności pod przykrywką „dbania o jego zdrowie”. Albo i nie powiedziałby. W końcu to Mort. Trudno się po nim spodziewać życiowych mądrości.  
Osiodłali wreszcie swe rumaki i, z królikiem w kratę przytroczonym do juków Swadelfari, Wyruszyli.

Pierwszy obserwował młodą wiedźmę. Zmarszczył pokryty kraciastym wzorem nosek. 'Ona będzie naszym przejściem?' spytał. 'Ona będzie przejściem' potwierdził drugi, skubiąc źdźbła traw.

Zaraza lubił króliki. Nic nie sprawiało mu takiej przyjemności, jak roznoszenie bakcyli myxomatozy wśród ich kolonii. Wiedział, że powinno. Był stworzony do większych rzeczy – jak epidemie na dużą skalę przenoszone najpierw wśród migrujących ptaków, czy zwierząt hodowlanych, a potem wśród coraz bardziej zdezintegrowanego społeczeństwa. Jednak... nawet Śmierć miał swoje małe dziwactwa. A czasem bardzo duże dziwactwa, musiał przyznać. Dlatego Zaraza z upodobaniem oddawał się swojej pasji. Możliwe, że jako pierwszy zauważył objawy... Teraz trzymał na podołku małego, ślepego królika. Całkiem prawdopodobne, że pierwotnie jego sierść zdobił wzór niegustownej kolorowej kraty, ale teraz – spoconą, zmierzwioną i pokrytą tysiącami ropiejących krost – trudno było określić inaczej niż jako prawie nieistniejącą.

Tiffany spojrzała na zwróconą jej książkę. Na okładce widniał królik. Dokładniej królik w kratę. 'Czy to nie był po prostu królik w kraciastym surducie z zegarkiem w kieszonce?' pojawiła się jej głowie zdradzieckie Pierwsze Wejrzenie. Druga Myśl zaraz dodała 'Tak, tak było'.  
– Nasz Tom już od dawna jej nie czyta, a Alicja wspomniała, że żona Prestona niedługo urodzi, więc... – Tiffany prawie nie słuchała synowej, nadal przyglądając się książeczce.  
– Co? – spytała, zdając sobie sprawę, że Esme już skończyła.  
Synowa spojrzała na nią z wyrzutem i streściła swoją wypowiedź do minimum.  
– Po prostu przekaż ją Megan, mamo.

Opiekował się nimi od jakiegoś czasu. Chłopiec, może piętnastoletni, sprawdzał właśnie kolejne zastawione sidła. Głód osobiście dbał, żeby pozostawały puste. Chłopak – z każdym dniem coraz bardziej kościsty – znajdował jedynie ślady po uwolnionej z pułapek zwierzynie.  
– Cholerna Liga Obrony Praw Niehumanoidów. – Poirytowany podszedł do ostatniej pułapki. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że też będzie pusta. – Matka znów złoi mi skórę. Znów będziemy jeść...  
– ...nic – dopowiedział Głód. – Osobiście o to zadbałem, chłopcze.  
Jednak ostatnie sidła okazały się pełne... Pełne wychudzonego królika w kratę. Głód spojrzał na niego z niechęcią.  
– Obrażasz mnie – zwrócił się do prawie już martwego zwierzęcia.  
'To już czas' odparło.  
Głód skinął głową poirytowany i znikł.

W księdze nie było nawet pół słowa o kracie. Dowiedziała się dużo o królikach jako takich, ale chyba szukała odpowiedzi na swoje pytania w nieodpowiednim miejscu. Coraz bardziej męczyło ją przeczucie, że nie tylko oddala od rozwiązania, ale też, że nic nie jest w stanie zrobić. Czuła się, jakby zawiodła wszystkie czarownice Dysku. Nawet te, które już dawno umarły. Wiedziała, że są inne książki o królikach. Całe mnóstwo książek o królikach. Pewnie powinna do nich sięgnąć. Tak doradziłaby jej Tiffany, gdyby oddając słownik powiedziała prawdę zamiast: 'Tak, już chyba wiem, co z nimi zrobić'. Czuła się z tym podle. I, co najgorsze, miała wrażenie, że niania doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że Leid ją okłamała. To przez te jej Pierwsze Wejrzenia i Drugie Myśli.  
Wyjęła z imbryka kraciastego króliczka, a potem wymyła porządnie naczynie i wstawiła wodę na herbatę.  
– W kratę czy zwykłe, muszę sobie z tym poradzić. Inaczej mogę od razu oddać spiczasty kapelusz – powiedziała sobie, wynosząc stworzonko do ogrodu, gdzie królicze oczy śledziły każdy jej ruch.  
Dokładniej czterdzieści cztery pary króliczych oczu.  
– Hm.

Głaskał w zamyśleniu schorowanego królika. 'Więc to już'. Zastanowił się, czy przyślą oficjalne wezwanie. 'Raczej nie'. A w takim razie... Znikł.

Tiffany zapukała do kuchennego wejścia chatki Leid. Cisza. Popchnęła uchylone drzwi. W środku nie było nikogo poza królikami wyglądającymi z każdego kąta. Weszła, fachowym spojrzeniem oceniając sytuację. Zdjęła z ognia przypalający się już czajnik. Tupnęła ciężkim czarnym butem.  
– No dobrze. Może ktoś mi powie, co tu się działo? – zwróciła się do absolutnie nikogo.  
– My... – zaczął niepewnie Rob – właściwie to nie wiemy, co tu ze sie stało. Ino jak psysliśmy, jako ześ nam kazała i jako ze nam kazała kelda, to wielkiej ciut wiedźmy juz nie było. Ino te królicki w dziwacny wzorek, co ześ nam o nich tez pedziała.  
– Tak se myślę, ze moze one...  
– Tak było? – spytała Tiffany nie zważając na Tępaka Wulliego.  
Feegle zgodnie przytaknęły. Zdawało się, że nie mają ochoty wymyślać typowo feeglowych zapewnień. 'Niedobrze'.  
– Wis kelda mówi, ze wiedźmowanie tu nic nie pomoze i ze to siły, co są za wielkie nawet dla tych, co sie znajdujo poza zyciem i śmiercio – dodał niepewnie Rob.  
Tiffany spojrzała na trzymaną w dłoni książeczkę.  
– Tak, Jeannie chyba ma rację – przyznała.

Bohaterów już nie ma. Odeszli dawno temu. Podobno zostali wygnani po tym, jak podobno próbowali oddać bogom ogień i podobno teraz łupią, palą i gwałcą w innych wszechświatach, które podobno gdzieś tam są. Mniej rozgarnięci mieszkańcy Dysku zastanawiali się, co było złego... czy też raczej, co w pomyśle wielkiego Cohena Barbarzyńcy mogło nie spodobać się bogom. Nikt nigdy nie próbował im tego tłumaczyć.  
Jeszcze inni mówią, że bohaterowie po tym całym cyrku ze zwracaniem ognia spotkali się ze swoją śmiercią i odjechali na rumakach dosiadanych przez walkirie do wielkiej Walhalli, gdzie jedzą, piją i biją się do upadłego.  
Wszyscy są jednak zgodni, że bohaterów już nie ma. Gdyby byli – z królikami w kratę, czy bez – nie pozwoliliby na koniec świata.

Zdziwił się mocno, kiedy komendant Żelaznywładsson przyniósł im królika. W kratę.  
– Myślałem, że zostały wykreślone.  
– Wykreślone? – podchwycił komendant.  
– Och, po prostu głośno myślałem. Chyba warto spytać o zdanie HEXa, komendancie – powiedział wtedy. Nie warto tłumaczyć straży takich spraw. Nawet jeśli jest nią, w danym momencie, Marchewa Żelaznywładsson.  
A teraz stał razem z resztą grona profesorskiego NU przed uniwersytecką machiną myślącą i wpatrywał się zdumiony w zapisany arkusz.  
+++ KONIEC ŚWIATA +++  
– Możesz powtórzyć? – poprosił kierownik studiów nieokreślonych.  
+++ MOJA ODPOWIEDŹ SIĘ NIE ZMIENI, PROFESORZE RINCEWIND "ŻADNEGO POKREWIEŃSTWA. TO ZNACZY Z NADREKTOREM RINCEWINDEM Z ROSPYEPSH OWSZEM, ALE NIE Z TYM DRUGIM RINCEWINDEM, NO WIECIE KTÓRYM, ON NIE STOI CHYBA TERAZ ZA MOIMI PLECAMI?", NIEZALEŻNIE OD TEGO ILE RAZY BĘDZIECIE PANOWIE PYTAĆ +++  
Myślak westchnął. Naprawdę doceniał to, że odkąd został nadrektorem, nie musiał już tłumaczyć pozostałym magom, jak działa HEX, ponieważ oni też wiedzieli. Ale i tak ciągle zadawali tego typu pytania, co go irytowało, gdyż HEX nigdy się nie mylił. A dzięki ciągłym ulepszeniom ostatnio prawie się nie zawieszał, choć musieli na jakiś czas zrezygnować z modułu mowy. Chyba, że na sugestię wymiany sypiącego się już KPM na nowszego. A teraz informował ich o końcu świata.  
– Co możemy zrobić, HEX? – zapytał, zanim kolejny z magów zdążył głośno wyrazić swoją obawę odnośnie tego, czy HEX jest pewny.  
Mrówki zaczęły się intensywnie przesuwać po swoich ścieżkach, mała mysz zadreptała w kołowrotku, pamięć długoterminowa brzęczała za ścianą, a maszyna robiąca „Ping” zrobiła „Ping”. Pióro zapisało:  
+++ NIC +++  
– Naprawdę... – zaczął kwestor.  
Myślak podniósł dłoń.  
– Skoro HEX tak mówi, możemy być pewni.  
– Osobiście chciałbym powiedzieć, że uważam rytuał AshkEnte za lepsze rozwiązanie niż pytanie tej piekielnej machiny – wtrącił kierownik katedry komunikacji post mortem.  
– Mamy nowoczesne czasy, profesorze Hix – burknął Myślak, spoglądając nieprzychylnie na staruszka. Nie dodał, że Hix jest już wieku podeszłym nawet jak na maga i dziwić może jego chęć spotykania się oko w oko ze Śmiercią. To byłoby niestosowne. – Pradawne rytuały były dobre za czasów wysadzania z butów.  
– Ale to tradycja, żeby pytać Śmierć w takich sytuacjach – zaprotestował kierownik studiów nieokreślonych.  
– Nieoficjalna, a jako taka się nie liczy – odparł z mocą Myślak.  
– Ale...  
– Dość. – Westchnął i wygłosił odwieczną kwestię swego poprzednika. – To ja tu jestem nadrektorem i byłbym wdzięczny, gdyby o tym nie zapominano.

– A co sądzisz o króliczym mleku?  
NIE, CHYBA NIE.  
– Podejrzewam, że mogłoby być w kratę, gdyby spróbować? – zastanawiał się Ronnie.  
Śmierć wzruszył ramionami.  
WŁAŚCIWIE TO JESTEM TU...  
– Z powodu końca świata. Ostatnio wpadasz tylko przy tej jednej okazji – przerwał mu Ronnie. – Wiesz, że mnie już tam nie ma – dodał.  
ICH TEŻ NIE – Śmierć wskazał na królika. – A JEDNAK SIĘ POJAWIŁY.  
Chaos przyjrzał się uważnie zwierzątku.  
– Myślisz, że to znaczy...?  
TAK.  
– Możesz się mylić.  
TAK.  
– No dobrze. Pójdę z wami... Ale nie licz na obecność Anioła z żelazną księgą. Po tym ostatnim wyniósł się gdzieś, gdzie nie mają 'bezsensownych apokralips', jak to określił.

W miejscu łąki stały pradawne ruiny. Podeszła bliżej, nie zważając na zaległą nagle ciszę. Coś wewnątrz miasta – była pewna, że to miasto – przyzywało ją... Powinna być ostrożna. Nie powinna zapominać, że jest czarownicą. Poprawiła spiczasty kapelusz.  
– Ty jesteś Leid. Ty je otworzysz.

Dysk z tej wysokości wyglądał naprawdę wspaniale. Nigdzie nie widzieli żadnych królików. Pyk. Aż do teraz. Z szarych szat wystawały królicze noski w kratę. Uśmiechnął się do nich. Poczuł się dziwnie szczęśliwy, będąc tutaj – znów jako część Pięciu Jeźdźców Apokralipsy – i to było... wspaniałe. Zastanawiał się, czy nie właśnie to miała na myśli Susan, kiedy mówiła o momentach perfekcji.  
Zaginione Ee rozjarzyło się dziwnym blaskiem. I znikło.  
– Nie będzie innych znaków? – spytał z resztkami nadziei w głosie Wojna.  
NIE SĄDZĘ.  
– Szkoda.

Wkrótce wszystkie były w kratę.  
A potem świat się skończył.

__________________________  
* Mort – tak zwracał się do Śmierci, Wojna w Blasku Fantastycznym.


End file.
